


娱乐圈守则110

by cushion333



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cushion333/pseuds/cushion333
Relationships: 季筠/穆琛
Kudos: 9





	娱乐圈守则110

穆琛轻笑了一声，他的兴奋劲儿还没过，因此动作极其大胆，他将内裤放到床边，当着季筠的面开始脱衣服，脱到一丝不挂的时候，迈步走向季筠那边，小兄弟随着步伐一甩一甩。

穆琛的所有动作在季筠眼里都带着挑逗，离季筠快一米的时候，他停了下来，抬着头，露出了修长的脖颈，说道：“我还甩我小兄弟呢！”

季筠虽然身体很累，但是心却很热，他看着站在他面前一丝不挂的穆琛，被撩拨得瞬间就硬了。季筠一脸淡定地走向穆琛，直接一把扯过他，将他压在床上，一条腿抵在他的两腿中间，一只手还压着他的手，另一只手撑在他的肩边，压着呼吸说：“你这是在玩火。”

他说着抬腿抵了抵穆琛腿间的小兄弟，休闲裤的布料滑过的感觉让穆琛觉得很是刺激，小木头被蹭得抬起了头。

穆琛的一条腿也在季筠的两腿中间，他屈起一条腿，顶了顶小云云，舔着唇问：“要做吗？”

季筠被顶得越发硬了，他皱着眉看着穆琛，听着他继续说道：“一想到现在躺在你从小就睡的床上，我就硬得发疼。”

穆琛说完之后还抬起腰在季筠的耳边吹了口气，今晚的穆琛异常兴奋，他以前从来没有这么撩拨过季筠。

季筠听完眼睛直接就红了，他深呼吸了一下，说：“你知道家里没准备东西吗？”

穆琛低声骂了句，然后将屈起的腿收回来，水平放直，有些失望地说：“那算了，我们去洗澡吧，而且你爷爷奶奶明天要来，起得太迟不好。”

“没事，我们不做全套。”

季筠勾唇笑了一声，这声笑跟以往的都不太一样，季筠的臂力极好，他站在床边，在穆琛还没有反应过来的时候，一把拉起穆琛，让他跪在床上，之后又抬起他的屁股，将自己的裤子褪到膝盖处，并拢穆琛的腿，直接抵了进去。

季筠的速度极快，穆琛根本就没有反应过来，他抬头入眼的就是床头，低声骂了一句卧槽，之后喊道：“季筠，你这么会玩？”

季筠抬手拍了拍穆琛的屁股，似乎轻笑了一声，说：“腿夹紧点。”

季筠带着情欲的声音蛊惑了穆琛，小木头瞬间更硬了，他夹紧了腿，忍不住抬手摸了上去，不就是个腿交么，无所谓了……

季筠看着穆琛完美的腰线，看着他因为手上的动作更加显露的肩胛骨，忍不住在他背上亲了一口，之后便扶着穆琛的腰开始大力抽插起来。

穆琛大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷着。

季筠每次插入都会蹭过穆琛敏感的会阴，甚至还会撞上他的阴囊，这种仿佛真刀实枪操干的错觉让两人都异常兴奋。

季筠抬手握上了穆琛的兄弟，颇有技巧地揉搓着。

很快，穆琛就感觉到腿间火辣辣的，他低声喘息着，说道：“快点，腿疼。”

季筠没有吭声，只是呼吸更加粗重了，他更大力地抽插，又抽插了数十下之后两人一起射了出来。


End file.
